One of the most common ways used by businesses to draw consumers' attention is the drawing of raffles. Such marketing tool is used, in short, to raise sales in a given period of time, mainly in special retail dates such as Mother's Day, Father's Day, Valentine's and Christmas.
That way, prizes are offered to customers in exchange for the consumption of products and services. In a conventional raffle, there is a minimum amount for consumption that is worth a ticket to be drawn at a specific date; the ticket includes the customer's contact information or any other kind of identification that qualifies the person for said raffle.
Once the customer is provided a ticket for each minimum amount spent, said ticket should be put into a raffle drum. Later on, after completion of the promotion, one lucky customer is to be randomly picked out, usually with the presence of an audience and an independent auditor to provide exposure to the event and to make it legal, as well as to properly award the prize to the holder of the drawn ticket.